As the Rush Comes
by Oerba Dia Kiri-Ki
Summary: Sequel to Beginning of the End. Following her nasty nightmare, Lightning struggles to understand her complex feelings towards Fang. Is her dream somehow tied to reality, or are the pulsian's inner demons more real than she could ever imagine? FangRai/FLight.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**: The story continues! I'm happy that so many people enjoyed the previous entry in the series, despite how it ended and mostly likely tore at their feels. I'm happy to say this one will continue from there, and expand on quite a few things that happened in the previous one - namely Lightning's hidden feelings for Fang, along with ties her dream has with reality.

What will happen next? Go forth and find out~

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I do not own Lightning Farron, Oerba Yun Fang, or anything else related to Final Fantasy XIII.

* * *

Twisting and turning in her sleep, cold sweat drenched Lightning's form and seeped into the mattress her body lay sprawled across. The nightmare that haunted her subconscious state had shaken her body, her head turning against the comfort of her pillow. Suddenly jolting upwards, Lightning's form was stiffened with a gut wrenching fear. Her cerulean hues were riddled with panic as her hands quickly grasped at her body. She glanced down briefly, finding no blemishes or traces of the intense fight she had been a part of; or thought she had been apart of with Ragnarok. Her sheets lay strewn open, one of her blankets a heap on the floor next to her bedside. Strands of her rose locks clung to her neck at the slight moisture that resided on her skin, droplets formed across the porcelain surface.

Her chest rose and fell in short paces, the pinkette's breathing irregular as she swallowed a large gulp of air. In one swift movement, she slung her legs over the edge of the bed before her toes hit the cold wooden floor. Rising from where she lay, her head spun in many different directions as she tried to grasp at the apparent dream she had just finished having. Her eyes desperately searched the nothingness before her while the soldier tried to make sense of everything that had shaken her in her slumber. She could still feel the prickling of the charred splinters and the sizzling of her skin where Ragnarok had singed through her attire.

Shaking the thoughts away, she heard a ruffling of sorts in the next room. Almost terrified at the sound, she began to draw herself into her rational train of thought. It was just a dream. It couldn't have really happened. Her eyes flung over to her red cape that sat idly on the chair next to her bed before she walked over and examined it for any evidence that the battle had been real. There was nothing; no burned material, no holes from the fireballs, no water damage from the heavy rain. Moving a free hand, her fingertips traced the silky article before she was shaken from her overwhelming thoughts by a loud clap of thunder and another clatter in her home.

Making her way out of the stale room, the pinkette readied herself for any intruders. She noted the kitchen light that illuminated a small margin of the hallway as she proceeded with caution towards the clattering of items that had dropped onto the floor. Emerging partially from the hallway, she peeked in to see the familiar brunette huntress rummaging through the refrigerator. A shockwave of confusion surged through her, losing all sense as she finally emerged entirely from the darkened corridor. "F..Fang?" She stuttered out, her features scrunching in complete shock as if a bombshell had just been dropped on her. Thunderstruck, Lightning staggered a step backwards, not willing to believe what her eyes were seeing.

_How could she possibly be..? I killed her. _

_I killed Ragnarok._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Not too much earlier from that moment, the low rumblings of the storm brewing outside had muffled the pulsian's entrance into the soldier's home, though it wasn't an odd thing for Fang to do at times given how late she was kept out for work. It had become a habit to stop by a friend's house, whoever tended to be nearby at the time, and procure some sort of nourishment to accommodate for meals missed through the day. Lightning's home just happened to be the closest place this night, and was rather grateful too that the woman had left her front door unlocked. The faint pattering of rain soon filled the air behind her, right before the door was quietly closed and she took a few steps into the home.

Fang didn't make it a point to enter without permission, save for a few times where it was sorely needed. But she hadn't eaten all day, and her own home was another 20 or so minutes away by walking - probably even longer given the intensity of the storm raging outside.

Fingers fumbled around the wall, until tips brushed against the light switch and turned it on. Bright light flickered through the room, and jade eyes quickly adjusted to view the vaguely familiar kitchen. She didn't take her time in strolling over to the refrigerator and pulling it open, glancing around inside at it's contents. A few items were pushed to the side, a small huff escaping her as she tried finding something that wouldn't take forever to prepare. Eventually Fang settled for a wrapped sandwich on the side of the door, and while she busied herself in freeing the meal from it's confinement and taking a sniff to make sure of it freshness - she hadn't noticed the presence lingering in the hall.

Until she made herself known.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The sandwich was clenched between the huntress' soft lips for a moment, while using her hands to reorganize things to how they had been. Though it was then that she turned on the spot at her name being called, viridian eyes widening a fraction when she realized Lightning was actually up.

Playing the situation off casually, Fang leaned back against the now closed fridge, and lifted a hand to retrieve the dangling sandwich from her mouth - while tearing off a bite in the process. "—Yeah?" Came her reply, while tilting her head and glancing over the roseate's face. She seemed… Paler than usual, and honestly looked like she had just had a brush with death; or something close to that effect.

Kind of concerned now, the brunette folded her arms loosely over her chest and paused in her eating. "Oi… Are ya okay? Ya don't look so good, Sunshine."

Had she been sick perhaps? Would explain how she looked, anyway.

"…I didn't wake ya up or anythin', did I?

Lightning blinked a few times, her glossed over orbs taking in the sight as she let it sink into her mind. The Farron sister heard the confusion in her friend's words, her cheeks growing hot suddenly. Taking a step towards her, Lightning examined every inch of her body; again, nothing visible except for her sandwich in the woman's mouth.

Fang went still when the other woman's gaze looked her over, rather intently at times in fact. For a brief moment she had to wonder if Lightning was just figuring which part of her to hurt first, as she had caught the look azure orbs gave the sandwich currently in her possession.

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Lightning eagerly shook away the haunting images from her slumber that crept to the front of her memory. Gingerly, she took another step towards her, scanning the brunette's body further in awe that she was indeed still living and breathing. It was as if she were seeing a ghost as she slightly gaped at the pulsian.

Watching as Fang's face grew with even more confusion, her own cheeks grew warmer, a flushed rose color appearing on the skin. Suddenly, she was also aware that she was still in her pajamas. A loosely fitted t-shirt framed her upper body while a pair of pajama shorts fit her bottom and thighs. Lightning feeling suddenly under dressed took a few steps back, crossing her arms over her chest in a hasty manner as she eyed Fang.

_Why did I dream about her like that? I can't possibly have those type of feelings.._

Fang did raise a brow when her companion backed away suddenly. Jade eyes studied the slight flushed that had crept onto Lightning's face too, though she had shrugged it off as the woman being embarrassed of still being in her pajamas - something no one she knew had seen before, or lived to tell the tale anyway.

Trying to collect her thoughts, Lightning's heart jolted when the beautiful viridian orbs met her azure ones and she seemed to melt into them before tearing her gaze. "It's nothing." she finally deflected the huntress and her worry.

Her rose colored locks swung with the movement of her head as she shook it in response to Fang's question. Taking a step to the side, Fang made way for the soldier to pass by and get to the kitchen sink. The sandwich was slowly lifted to her mouth again, and another bite taken while brows furrowed at how Lightning was acting. She had never seen the strong soldier act so strange, and frankly she wasn't entirely sure how to feel about it.

A free hand flicked the faucet on, and she brought both of her hands underneath the running water. "No, don't worry about that. You didn't wake me." Lightning stated, the water from the sink pooling into her hands, swirling in succession. Lowering her face, she splashed some of the cool substance onto herself and allowed it to try and wash over the feelings that had seemed to bombard her internally. As another roar of thunder sounded above, a quick shiver slipped down her spine and the wet drops on her face dripping back into the sink brought more flashes of her nightmare to the front of her thought process; as if to provoke her.

Eyes popping open wide, she hastily turned off the faucet, her palms resting on the sink while she propped herself up. _What the hell is going on with me? It was only a dream, wasn't it? Why is it bothering me this much?_ Her body tensed at another clap from the storm outside her home and her eyes laid on the counter next to her; the same counter she had leaned on for comfort in her nightmare. Everything was reminding her of the dread she had endured against Ragnarok; against Fang and she began to feel sick to her stomach.

More thunderous booming could be heard all around them from outside now, and her gaze was soon lost out the window about the sink. Streaks of electricity snaked across the sky, darting in between the darkened clouds with ease. Slight movement from the corner of her eyes pulled back at her attention, and Fang barely managed to catch how the pinkette's body tensed. A hand reached out without her even thinking then, and gently placed itself on her shoulder.

"—If ya sure nothin' is wrong, then I won't bug ya about it." There was a small pause, and fingers gave a little squeeze. The concern on Fang's was very apparent now, and it was obvious she didn't like seeing the roseate in such a state. Eyes darted back towards the window for a moment, and the heavy rain smacking against the glass. Well, it honestly didn't look like she was going anywhere for awhile, so if anything she could keep an eye on the woman for the time being.

As rain broke from the clouds again after another forceful rumble, it was eerily similar to the night she had dreamt about. Lightning figured the storm above her home had influenced some of the setting of the nightmare she had but that didn't allow her to swallow things down easier. The pinkette was still rather unnerved by the whole dream, forcing back the painful memories of stabbing Fang and clutching her lifeless body in her heavy arms.

She tried to focus on her breathing, to focus on the now versus the nightmare that made her head spin. A flash of lightning illuminated the kitchen with a blinding brightness momentarily, another severe chill racing down her spine. However, a warm hand was softly gripping at her; Fang's hand was gripping at her shoulder. Lightning's head hung slowly over the sink while she remained facing away, the comfort of the pulsian's fingers bringing a small wave of relaxation down her back.

"Anyway, whatever it is that is buggin' ya… Try to let it go, yeah? An' don't push yourself too hard. I mean, yanno—" A hand gestured to all of Lightning, emphasizing she was talking about her completely. "Don't want ya collapsin' on me or somethin'.."

Shifting to face the brunette once again, cerulean eyes glistened with an apologetic feature to them - though she didn't realize she was showing such. Lightning gave one simple nod of her head when Fang mentioned not bugging her about it. It's probably better if it's not brought up between us. The comforting hand didn't budge, and she found herself lost in Fang's gaze once again, realizing how very real the huntress still was. Taking note of her rising and falling chest, the roseate was grateful to be back in reality and not savagely killing one of her closest friends; or was it her lover?

Retracting the thought, she shook it to the back of her mind. "I'll try to refrain from collapsing." Lightning spoke finally, her voice less tense than before, a softness appearing on her features.

A blinding flash filled the space outside for a moment before dying down, followed by a loud boom and resulted in Fang letting out a small sigh. "Uh.. Hope ya don't mind, but I think 'm gonna hang around til this storm is over as well. Besides, someone's gotta keep their eyes on ya for a bit anyway."

Cerulean orbs followed jade orbs as they landed on the window pane, rain sloshing against the fragile surface heavily with a downpour. Slowly, her gaze shifted back to Fang with a simple nod of her head once more. "Looks pretty nasty out there." The roseate agreed and her head gave the smallest of tilts before she looked at Fang almost amused.

"Give me a reason why I should let you stay, when you're inviting yourself in and raiding my fridge?" Her back muscles eased, despite them wanting to tense at the furious winds and rain overhead. Using a free hand, she reached over to Fang's shoulder as she let her own hand grip her comrade. There was no mistake when she gave a teasing squeeze in response to Fang; she was alive and more real than Lightning had remembered her to be.

The huntress let Lightning's words sink it, starting to feel like she was about to be booting out of the house - all over a dumb sandwich no less. She hadn't expected the sudden gesture though, mimicking her own given in a reassuring manner a moment prior.

Retracting her hand, Lightning snatched the sandwich from Fang and took her own bite before offering it back over, a small smirk gracing her lips as she eased into reality. And how suddenly the expression on Fang's face changed. Now this really was strange, and the pulsian had to wonder if her companion had hit her head on something to be acting so… _Not her_.

She let it slide though, when the re-stolen piece of food was offered back, minus a chunk where Lightning's mouth had been. Fang glanced at the woman from the corners of her eyes, unsure if this was becoming a joke or she genuinely didn't mind her eating it after all. Fingertips brushed against the soldier's hand then, as she took it back with a slight crinkle of her nose to let Lightning know it was entirely hers now.

Azure orbs sparkled at the huntress in amusement before she scolded her. "You make sure to keep your dirty tracks outside, by the way." Lightning had no problem with Fang lingering around for a while. She could surely use the company and at the same time it seemed to cause her worries and distress to subside.

"Oi! I'll have ya know I got inside before it started pourin' cats an' dogs out there.." As if making a point, her free hand gestured over her shoulder at the floor in the living room. The floor was spotless, and if it hadn't been the call for food from her stomach, she was confident not even Lightning would have known she had been there. With a tiny huff, the pulsian turned on her heels and headed into the other room, and promptly flopped down on the sofa.

Spinning around to rummage through the cabinets, Lightning pulled out two glasses from the shelves, bringing both of them to rest idly on the counter. Shifting her attention to the fridge, Lightning pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and poured both glasses with the sweet substance. Shaking her head once more when Fang mentioned she had invaded her home before it began the downpour she shrugged at the woman's words. "Whatever the case may be, just keep the place clean." Lightning reminded her, part of her serious while the other part completely joking. She tried to push the numb feeling rising in her gut to the back of her mind and teasing Fang was helping to a certain extent.

Her azure orbs caught a glimpse of Fang waving her into the other room. Lightning followed willingly and passed one of the drinks to the huntress, before settling a shoulder against a nearby wall and leaning on it for support. Fang's form was draped casually against the corner she sat in, and was content on nibbling the rest of her sandwich.

"Ya know.." She started, while taking another bite in between her words. "I'll pay ya back for the sandwich, Sunshine. I jus' haven't eaten all day, since I got stationed outside the city limits to catch some young lobos roaming around this mornin'." Fang rolled her shoulders once her stomach was full enough for the moment, and folded both arms behind her head. "—Dunno what it is, but all the good bits of meat from the beasts have been in high demand lately.. So, trust me when I say I get worked to the bone. …Least the pay is good though."

Lightning brought the glass to her lips, sipping on her drink with her eyes shut while Fang spoke. "Don't worry about the sandwich." The roseate didn't want Fang to feel guilty and she was just poking a little fun at her. Whether the huntress caught onto her odd behavior or not, that was uncertain to Lightning.

"They're working you that hard, hm?" Her eyes flicked open, the curious cerulean hues finding the vibrant jade orbs even in the darkness before she felt paralyzed. Lightning adverted her attention back to her drink and stared at the lemony liquid before pacing over to the coffee table and setting her drink down.

"Oh yeah… Pretty damn hard." Was Fang's simple reply, as she eyed the lemonade that swirled around in the cup given to her. "I mean, I don't mind helpin' out an' stuff… But bein' one of the few who can take a full grown behemoth out solo, makes ya services come _highly_ requested." Truthfully, due to working so much recently, it had been easier to stay fit and healthy. But the main downside to all the work, was she could get called in any time for anything really; especially on days where she wasn't feeling up to it, or wanted to laze around.

Walking towards the window in the living room, Lightning came into a trance from watching the droplets of water that slid down the other side of the glass. Goosebumps began to rise on her arms and she folded her arms over her chest once more in an attempt to rid herself of them.

Taking a few sips of the rather tasty and sweet beverage, jade eyes followed the pinkette as she moved over to the window. "—Uh… Sunshine?" Fang called over to her, but only ended up pursing her lips into a thin line when no response was given. Lightning was doing it again, or rather whatever it was, and it was starting to pique Fang's interest.

The pang of guilt Lightning had felt in the nightmare began to seep into her bones, an uneasy feeling overriding her simple frame of mind. It seemed no matter how she tried to push away the intensity of the dream, it wouldn't cease to invade her mind. A thick lump formed in her throat as the thunder rumbled and words Fang said in her slumber crept into her mind.

_I love ya too though… Ya know I do, an' always will.._

Another strike of lightning in the distance startled the soldier, even though her form remained collected and calm, her eyes widened for a split second; Fang's admittance echoing in the back of her mind. Pursing her lips into a thin line, Lightning tried to fight the anxiety that bubbled under her skin, the despair that intruded everything that she knew. The way Ragnarok's molten blood sizzled against the muddied earth rang through her ears, and the beastly cry caused her head to feel suddenly lighter than usual. Her eyes remained fixated on the droplets of water while she blinked as if to distract herself from her own mind. At this rate, Lightning was going to go berserk with the pool of thoughts that swarmed her insides like a disease.

It wasn't real.

_…See ya on.. the other side…Claire._

Claire. Such a name that Fang had never been allowed to call Lightning, and yet in the dream she was confident in doing so. Her lips felt oddly chapped in the moment she remembered the faint kiss she shared with the huntress before her last breath. Lightning could still feel the soft fingertips on her cheek, stroking her warm tears away from her frail cheeks in an attempt to console her.

Lightning gripped at her arms a little tighter, remembering the force of strength she had to use in order to thrust her trusty gunblade into the belly of the beast; another shiver caressing her spine at the thought of Rangarok succumbing to demise on the end of her blade.

If Fang had any lingering thoughts on how strange the soldier was acting, they were confirmed when she became unresponsive. Fang pushed herself up on her spot on the couch, and cocked her head curiously when arms fell and rested on her knees. "Light…?" She tried again to get her attention, but only succeeded in failing again.

Every effort Fang had made to call out to her just didn't register with her. Lightning's ears seemed deaf with only battle cries from the behemoth and herself ringing within them. The wailing of the injured Ragnarok drowned out the rest of her world as if she were still standing in the midst of the broken battlefield. Once the lightning from the window flashed another time, she felt a jolting tremor release through her back and her body seemed to remember the moment where her l'Cie branding had given her rise to new power. It was as if on instinct her body shook again, the slight fizzling of the electric tendrils on her skin causing the goosebumps on her arms to form in a stronger fashion as it burned in her memory.

Leaning back into the cushioned seating of the sofa, Fang let out an exasperated sigh and stared at the back of her head - almost as if trying to read Lightning's mind. It seemed to the pulsian, that whatever had been bugging the woman before, had come back full force. Wasn't much else that came to mind, that could cause such distraction in the otherwise alert Farron. So what could it be then? A hand came up to rest under her chin, as her index finger lightly tapped against her cheek. It had to be bad, she knew that much, though there was very little Fang was aware of that cold cause this behavior - unless it involved her sister Serah in some way.

Standing up now, the huntress turned her attention back onto Lightning, whom still hadn't budged from her spot. The distance between them was closed, and she soon found herself at her side. Leaning over, Fang peered at the pinkette's face and noticed her azure orbs seemed a bit glazed over. To make sure her own eyes weren't playing tricks on her, she even waved a hand in front of Lightning's face. "_Liiiiiiiight_..?" The name was drawn out, in a last ditch effort to snap the woman out of her trance. "Come on now… This ain't funny, missy. What in Etro's name is goin' on with ya?"

Snapping out of her daze, the soldier blinked a few times and shook her head with a rather small shake before her eyes met the concerned jade hues. Lightning was more aware of how close the space between them was and she caught her breath briefly while she tried to think of something coherent and normal to say.

"I'm fine, really." Her voice almost in an urging manner as if to tell Fang to stop pressing for answers. What was she to do? Admit her nightmare to the huntress and the possible feelings she carried for her?

Confusion about the woman was quickly overtaking her, and evaporating every sense of normalcy she had left.


	2. Chapter 2

A sense of relief flowed over the brunette, whom had started to fear she was a tad late in trying to get Lightning's attention - though so thankful to Etro that she had responded.

_Fine?_

It wasn't the reply Fang had really wanted nor expected, and it was obvious to her that Lightning was anything _but_ fine. The tone taken with her hadn't gone unnoticed either, it being more than enough for a darkened brow to quickly raise. It occurred to her that perhaps she was pushing the soldier too much, in trying to find out whatever was ailing her. But if it was affecting the roseate to the extent like this, then it truly must be something horrible and unimaginable indeed for it to easily drag her into a trance like state.

Lips partly slightly, the pulsian about to voice her thoughts to her friend when she was beaten to the punch; and thus fell silent while listening.

A long winded sigh escaped Lightnin's lips when she searched Fang's expression, before turning back to the storm. "I just… had a bad dream." Her admitting it was already enough in her book. Fang knew better than most that Lightning wasn't a very open person, and she tended to keep it that way, despite her growing comfort around the brunette. Her eyes almost conveyed sadness as lifeless beats seemed to pulse behind them. Lightning couldn't remember the last time she had shared such an experience with anyone. Usually, the roseate tended to keep within herself, any fears or weaknesses dismissed since her exterior seemed so calm and collected.

Lightning could feel the heat of Fang's gaze on her face and she knew the pulsian was going to continue to press until she was satisfied with the answers she received. Peering back at her, she got lost momentarily again in Fang's strong gaze. "Just a bad dream." The woman's voice husky but honest as she repeat herself more surely than before. It was probably one of the first times she was admitting something to Fang that was strictly about herself and not about Serah, or simply her relationship with her.

Sure, they had saved Cocoon and had gone on an excruciating journey with the rest of the group Lightning know considered friends. However, there was still much that the older Farron kept to herself and was unknown about her; just as there was plenty more she could learn about Fang. Social situations like this never came easy for Lightning because the pressure to keep a level head was always high. It was foreign to her and she wasn't liking the discomfort that seemed to trickle into her senses. Shifting on her hip, she tried to regain a sense of stability but became lost in Fang's gaze again, the uneasy feeling evaporating on the spot.

_A dream? _

So that's what had been plaguing her every move since appearing out of the hall earlier? Fang's ears remained attentive to the sounds all around them including the echoes of thunder in the distance, as viridian orbs stared off into sapphire and tried decoding the emotions swirling in them.

It wasn't hard to tell whatever nightmare Lightning had prior to entering her home, had left quite a bit of damage in it's wake. Fang had always seen the woman as strong, brave, and above all fearless… But seeing her reduce to_ this_, well, it came as a complete shock.

Ironically enough though, the huntress knew the pain of having nightmares; nasty ones, that had her waking up in a cold sweat and questioning her sanity at times. She was prone to them frequently from time to time herself, and every time after waking up was the same in regards to figuring out if they had held any truth.

Oh yes, Yun Fang certainly understood what Lightning was going through at the moment, though she would never have been able to guess what about the dream had startled the pinkette so badly.

As unsure sapphire orbs met sage hues another single jolt raced through her heart, the intensity of the stare shaking her to the core. Her limbs suddenly felt feather like, and Lightning had forgotten to breathe momentarily. Internally, her emotions were battling at gale force speeds but when Fang's eyes tried to decode her cryptic speech and body language, her inner thoughts were suddenly lost in an abyss of relaxation. The muscles of her back fell soft once more, and Lightning's stance shifted as she eased into her skin once again. Anguish from her nightmare seemed to dissipate for that moment, purifying her guilty heart before her ears caught wind of Fang's voice over the rattling clouds in the distance. For a mere moment, Lightning had found a state of tranquil in the brunette's eyes, destroying the chaos that coursed through out her entire being.

For whatever reason be, it took a few moments, but Fang soon realized how intently Lightning was gazing into her eyes. Now, it didn't necessarily bother her, but rather just made her tilt her head with dual-toned locks ruffling softly from the shift. "—Look, Sunshine… I ain't gonna force ya to tell me, alright? I told ya that earlier. But seein' ya like this, being all in a daze an' what not… It's a bit unsettling." As the huntress spoke, both hands had come up to place themselves on Lightning's shoulders, firmly holding on to keep her attention. "Can't really hold it against ya though.. Trust me, I know what it's like more than ya can imagine."

_Unsettling?_ The soldier began to wonder why Fang had touched upon such subject and recognized her shift in personality so much. However, having informed Lightning that she wasn't alone in being ripped apart by an unnerving dream; curiosity filled her azure pools instantaneously. The emerald orbs remained in a comforting state, the gentle squeezing of Fang's hands on her caused a heat wave to occupy her face. Again, her light skin was painted over with a small shade of crimson in the cheeks though her eyes remained steadily on her friend's gaze.

Lightning felt an urgency to ask the brunette what she meant, but refrained from doing so. Considering that Fang was willing to let her thoughts spiral downward in solitary thought if needed, Lightning felt rooted to the same respect and refused to pry where she didn't belong. Such an amount of respect garnered Fang a closer friend to Lightning as the woman had never been one to force herself into her life in any way shape or form. Fang was there and that was pretty much that; there needn't be a reason or a chain to keep her tethered there either. The willingness to protect and the loyalty for her friends in the huntress was that of deep devotion and the roseate had admired that about her comrade. It showed where her heart lay and it reminded Lightning of her bond with her sister; the closeness never faltering no matter what barriers lied in their wake.

Twisted out of her complex mind, Lightning was swept into the embrace of her friend. Fang's arms tightly secured her against herself, another sense of ease filling the void that had her trembling anxiously. Warmth from the embrace simply caused her mind to stop churning, though her arms lay flat as she stood there momentarily stunned. Lightning's eyelids fluttered a couple times while she blinked and tried to understand the social situation she had thrust herself into. However, timidly, her own arms responded to Fang's gesture of comfort and they found a comfortable place on the brunette's back. The warmth continuously collided with her frame, forcing away the demons and the dark that had seeped into her blood. Her body eased into Fang, more than she had come to realize as she hugged her back with as strong a force. Humming in a blissful state, Lightning succumbed to the compressed body of the pulsian, and the agonizing fear fled without hesitation.

Well toned arms tightened their hold on the soldier, glad that the roseate hadn't pulled away from her touch. Fang knew the pains, and everything else that came with such shitty dreams. But for her, it was probably worse. Reliving the same nightmare time and time again, everything around her set ablaze; completely destroyed, with no one to blame but herself. Ragnarok was an enigma in her life, though more-so a curse than anything. Of course Fang knew she had control for the most part, there was still a side of her that worried one day that dreams would become reality.

While she had no gauge on how bad Lightning's had been, she could say with certainly she knew how it felt to have horrible dreams.

Yes. She most definitely knew what it was like.

Retracting herself hesitantly, Lightning didn't notice how easily her hands lingered on the brunette before they fell back to her sides flatly. "I appreciate it." She simply informed Fang, her tone more sure than it had been all night currently.

The pulsian's lips twitched downward slightly, when the rush of cool air hit her skin, cooling whatever warmth had lingered from the embrace. Though the hands that had stayed, for perhaps a bit longer than intended, caused Fang to flinch, with a lone thought passing through her mind that ended with removing her own hands from the woman in a hasty matter. It was a strange feeling, though one she knew very well and yet kept pushing away for her own personal reasons. As soon as it had crossed her mind, it had been dismissed just as fast in favor of noting how Lightning sounded somewhat better than before. A nod of her head was given at the voiced appreciation, and a small smile was given a moment later.

Lightning began to feel more open to sharing slightly more information with her friend since her tense process seemed to evaporate. "I haven't had a dream that challenged my mind in quite a long while." Breathing slowly, her fixated stare turned back to the rain. "Someone I care about was also in this nightmare, and it seemed too real." The roseate added after a beat between them. She didn't want to scare Fang or give away every detail so soon, but a little more insight could be granted considering the woman had been so comforting of her worries.

Fang's smile soon faltered, and thin brows knitted together in puzzlement over what the soldier had meant. A dream that challenged her mind? It was an interesting thing to say, and emerald eyes scanned over Lightning's face as her attention turned back to the rain outside - as if searching for a hidden meaning to her words. Fang blinked slowly, quietly taking in the next new bit of information. A realistic dream, with someone important to her being the focus, or so it seemed? Immediately her mind floated to the thoughts of the younger Farron; the most important person to Lightning to this day. Perhaps something had happened to her sister in the dream, that had distorted her otherwise strong senses and produced the fearful glint her eyes had held until a few minutes ago.

The pattern of the sloshing rain on the window continued, Lightning's mind finally finding an inner calm; the storm inside herself had finally died down. Her sapphire orbs remained focused on the window, trying to understand how she and Fang - in a relationship nonetheless - figured into the whole sequence.

Was her subconscious mind trying to show her something she didn't particularly notice during her awake state of mind? Or was it simply a dream that loomed in her thought process with no hidden meaning behind it whatsoever? Further questions plagued her; was Ragnarok really as dormant in Fang as they had all believed? And would she eventually have to slay her own friend to keep the village safe from such hazardous behavior should the monster ever resurface?

Despite the mystery behind the dream swirling in her head, her thoughts continued to question her relationship with the huntress. If anyone would have asked Lightning, she would have had nothing but positives to say about Fang. The woman was a warrior, someone who never backed down from a challenge. She was also a lover, it seemed as though Fang tried to find the best in everyone. Even if that meant at times putting her own self at risk. She was a loyal companion, one who would stick to the very end of a terrifying battle, even if it bore her down to her very bones. Lightning held a lot of respect and admiration for the woman, something she was positive would never falter. However, did that mean she also had romantic feelings for her?

There was no possible way.

Lightning never had time for romance or love in the past. Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure what the word love had meant in a literal sense. The only love she had ever touched on or had was that of a family, but not in the sense of feeling so dedicated to someone else that she'd be put into a relationship with them. Her life only had struggle; constant battles that tired her but occupied the woman all the same. Her focus and priorities never allowed for such foolish and overbearing ties in the past.

However, now that Cocoon had been saved and rest easy from destruction, did that allow her to finally have a normal life? Did that mean it was okay for her to wander into territory on an emotional level she had never traversed before? The thought only had her body growing warmer, responsive in hope for finding someone and settling down in a happy sense if fate allowed for such.

Was Fang that person?

The relationship she had experienced in her dream state felt comfortable; natural, like it were where she belonged. But, what did that mean in her every day life? Her mind took note of the way her body grew shy at times when her azure orbs locked onto Fang's jade hues. Lightning wasn't as quick to dismiss it as she usually had been, but the small beat of curiosity that flushed through her being wasn't letting up.

Was Fang even interested in her _that_ way?

_Why should I be bothered to even think like this..?_ Lightning let a small sigh escape her core, remedying the stress she had over so many thoughts.

The pulsian quietly stared, watching the roseate for lack of anything better to do. Fang's own thoughts drifted off from the topic of Lightning's own nightmare problems soon enough, as she was slowly becoming aware of a ringing in her ears. The pulsian's body went slack where she stood, shoulders drooping noticeably in accordance with the sort of daze taking it's hold on her.

Echoes of desperate screaming replaced the ringing, and then the sounds of roaring flames mixed in while flashes of her own darkness crept in. Her home, the entirety of Pulse itself, and every living organism set ablaze and burning into ash. The bloodied forms of friend's and foes alike littered the ground, laying in their own pools of cooled crimson liquid. Bellowing of an angry beast would follow, making her head pound the longer it went on. Jade eyes screwed shut instantly, as if trying to block out the living hell her mind was being bombarded with.

When they opened once more, what greeted her wasn't the familiar face of her comrade, but a pair of shining eyes. They glared at her from the spot in the air they had materialized out of, with wisps of shadows rolling off their sides and devouring everything else in her line of sight. Carmine eyes bore into her own, and it felt like a fire was sweeping through her skull the more they stared off. Shuffling a few feet back, Fang tore her gaze away, unable to face the reality that was the dormant Ragnarok residing in her core.

It's blood was her blood, and it coursed through her veins without fail.

A startling loud clap of thunder sounded suddenly, and the lights in the home flickered for a few seconds before calming once more. Fang warily glanced around, and was relieved when Lightning came back into her view, though the sinking feeling in her sink wouldn't cease.

Lightning glanced over and noticed the complete disturbed look that Fang carried on her face. Slowly, she spun a quarter turn on her heel so she could face the brunette better; her azure spheres written with concern behind their color. Tilting her head ever so slightly, confusion masked her face and she wondered what could have startled Fang in such a way. The woman was far too fierce to be rattled by a flickering of the lights during a storm, wasn't she?

Stepping towards her, a tiny margin of the space between them closed. Lightning's eyes studied Fang, trying to find answers in her posture and her body language hastily to determine what had paralyzed her friend in mere moments.

"…Sorry bout that." Fang spoke up finally, her breathing sounding a bit heavier than before. "Jus' uh.. Sudden headache outta nowhere, is all." Fingers rubbed at the side of her head, trying to ease the sensation she still felt racking her head, but also attempting to play it off as no big deal. Probably wouldn't work though.

Pursing her lips into a thin line, Lightning lifted her head back up before speaking in a soft tone of voice, "You know better than I that your answer isn't one I'd easily accept." She knew something else had been crawling under the brunette's skin and she was determined to find out what. However, Lightning also knew she wouldn't be invasive to Fang if she wished to keep things wrapped up in secrecy. "You don't have to pretend to be okay… If you want to talk about it." Her tone lit with friendly features behind it. Interested, she remained silent and waited for the brunette to speak.

Calloused fingers combed through her dual-toned locks, gliding effortlessly as she felt around a certain area. Despite the phantom eyes disappearing from her sight, she could still feel the lingering effect of it's glare - feeling as if it had burned right through her own eyes, to the back of her head. Still, Fang gave an apologetic look, and an very faint nod of her head in acknowledgement that Lightning wouldn't easily be deterred by such excuses. But it wasn't that she didn't want to tell her, but more than she didn't want to throw her burdens onto other people - or let on to how unstable she felt at times, due to the nightmares that just wouldn't go away.

"—It's not that I don't want to talk about it, Light…" Fang said, sighing under her breath as she turned towards the couch and flopped onto it's cushions, back first. Shifting around to settle in more, emerald eyes stared up at the ceiling. The prospect of letting the woman in on her inner demons was unheard of, and yet part of her was already willing to. She had no idea why that even was, but even if she did go into details about her dream, who was to say the roseate would even look at her the same? It _did_ involve Ragnarok destroying New Bodhum and everything around it, but since the beast and her were one and the same, would Lightning hate her if she lost control?

"..I'm not sure how to." Fang spoke again, finishing her earlier thought, while casting a quick glance over to her friend who still hadn't budged from near the window. Lightning began to shift a little uncomfortably near the window. Everything inside of herself was resurfacing as she noted how eerily shaken her fierce friend had become. Knowing she was the paler one earlier, it was written all over Fang's face just how much something had spooked her. Her arms gently found the comfort of her body once more as they crossed her chest, in a fashion like she always did. Her fingers gripped onto herself a little tighter than usual, as if searching for more comfort from her burdens.

In a sense, the huntress was oddly similar to herself; they carried so much of the tattered world on their shoulders. Lightning never wanted anyone else to have to worry about her struggles or her as a person. In that perspective, she had pegged the pulsian as the same; maybe it was hard for Fang to admit whatever was bothering her because she worried about how the roseate would carry such troubles. The last thing she wanted was her friend to be hesitant over releasing her difficulties because of Lightning thinking she was a problem or something to that extreme. "I understand." The older soldier agreed, and she left it at that. If Fang wanted to open up she would do so when she felt comfortable enough to do so.

Another round of earth shattering thunder was heard throughout the room, and lights flickered a bit more this time around. Lightning's eyes glazed over in a sad manner, her mouth slightly gaped open as if wanting to speak but she was cut off by the lights acting up. However, the power failed this time around and left the pair in total darkness. Fang's mossy eyes rose to stare at the pale color of the ceiling, adjusting to the new found blackness surrounding them.

Lightning sighed deeply, frustration that had bottled inside her releasing as she did so. "Damn it." The pinkette cursed the weather under her breath. _We're going to need some lighting around here.._ Taking a small step forward, her tracks froze when she noticed a panic stricken Fang staring at the ceiling. Through the blackness of the dark, her cerulean spheres focused after a brief moment and she noted how pale Fang's face had grown even in the darkest of blacks. The contrast of her skin to the darkness made it easier to see despite the lack of light illuminating from the kitchen any longer.

Crinkling her nose, Fang squinted at the roof, having noticing a bit of movement that hadn't been there before. Once again, out of the darkness those fiendish eyes reappeared, carmine slittled orbs casting an eerie glow. A lump appeared in her throat, making it impossible to speak as she watched the sight unfold before her. Sudden laughter sounded all around her, though the grating of whatever the apparition's tone only adding to uneasiness she felt. The flaming rubies floated backwards, never one looking away from her, and merged into the far wall opposite her.

A spark was all the warning received, before the wall erupted into a raging fire that rapidly disintegrated the once sturdy would easily. It spread in the blink of an eye, consuming the halls, front door, and kitchen in the background behind where she lay on the sofa. Fang was surrounded by the flames on all sides but one now, but when she turned her head to the right towards the window she froze. Eyes widened a fraction in pure horror, still seeing Lightning… Except she was on fire now too, and disappearing into dust an in agonizingly slow pace.

_No! _

Her brain screamed defiantly, refusing to believe what her eyes were telling her.

Anything but that… Anything but _her_.

The lights in the house suddenly snapped back on, after another electrical surge caused by the storm. The huntress bolted upright in her spot, and blinked several times, breathing labored and uneven. Everything was back to normal. Nothing was burning, and… She was still there. Lightning was still there, and staring at her with those beautiful ocean blue eyes like before the madness clouded her mind. Fang sat there though, oddly afraid for once to say anything, on the chance her actions would make everything revert to ashes and dust around her.

After the emerald orbs fell back on her wide with shock, it struck her to the core to see Fang's face peer at her in such a horrified manner. Before she could proceed over to her friend, the lights snapped back on and she glanced around the apartment momentarily, trying to find a source for Fang's fear around the empty room. Finding nothing substantial, Lightning strode over to the huntress, standing in close quarters above her with a concerned look in her eyes as she scrunched her face at her. Both her brows rose, knitting together in worry as she lift a free hand to Fang's forehead. The back of her palm rested gently on the surface of the pulsian's skin to check for a temperature. Her gaze remained locked intensely with Fang's, her features riddled further with worry before her brows softened.

Fang didn't flinch this time around when she felt the soldier's skin touching hers, in an attempt to see if she could figure the cause of the brunette's sudden alertness - that was rather unneeded in her home. Subconsciously, the pulsian had leaned against the back of that hand, finding comfort in the familiarity that was Lightning. It didn't last though, as the contact itself was brief and the hand retracted back to the woman's side. A tinge of disappointment assaulted her senses, and inwardly Fang wanted nothing more than to feel that hand touching her again.

But that was weird. Since when had _those_ thoughts surfaced in her mind, and why was it _now_ that she had taken notice? Fang groaned softly, as her thoughts just made her head pound even more.

Lightning swallowed hard when not finding any source of heat under her hand, and plopped down on the couch right next to her friend. Her eyes urged for the woman to speak, despite her own mouth opening in response. Maybe if she were to speak up about her own problematic dream, the brunette would ease around her enough to confide in the roseate.

"In my nightmare," Lightning began. "I saw a lot of destruction." Her description still light so as not to spook the woman. "I said someone important was in my dream.." the woman paused, shifting over slightly away from Fang as her gaze adverted to the wall; a stare so fixated as if to burn a hole through the sturdy surface. "_You_ were in it." Lightning concluded, a sad beat behind her words. In a way, relief washed over her but in another sense, her heart felt like it was breaking at her confession.

Exhaling slowly, Fang opted on focusing solely on the sound of Lightning's voice, and shoving those enigmatic feelings away. Upon the mentioning of the roseate's nightmare including destruction, she felt her stomach do a little flop as more flashes passed through her mind. Glancing down at the hands resting in her lap, she turned one over and opened it so emerald orbs could inspect it.

The second statement rang hollow in Fang's ears, as she stared at her fingers. Her vision blurred on and off rapidly, and she could have sworn for a moment that fiery claws had replaced her normal appendages. They seemed so real, and even the wispy tendrils of steam from heated flesh hit her face and got into her eyes. Blinking a few times to clear the haze, another look was given to her hand which had returned to normal. Lips pursed into a thin line, as the huntress silently cursed at her dream, vision… Or whatever the _hell_ it was.

For whatever reason may be, this particular night was the worst she had experienced in a long time. It left her feeling exhausted, and quite frankly uneasy at whatever meaning lay hidden between such hallucinations.

Sighing, Fang's attention soon fell onto the presence nearby on the couch, though not directly focusing on her in return. Lightning's words still rung in her ears, and it took a second for them to sink in and realization hit her.

_Someone I care about was also in this nightmare, and it seemed so real.._

Lightning's earlier words came to mind, and repeated themselves over and over. So the person she mentioned earlier was…

_Her?_

Emerald orbs turned to regard Lightning curiously. She would have bet practically anything the nightmare had something to do with Serah. But the fact it had been her of all people? It would have been a warming thought, if not for the whole destruction part. "—Must of been one hell of a dream then, yeah? Though I can't really imagine why ya would have a nightmare with me in it.." Fang sunk backwards into the padding of the sofa, and stared back up at the ceiling while in thought.

_Destruction._

_Her._

And a nightmare she knew nothing about, save for a few details.

None of it sat well with her, and for good reason.


	3. Chapter 3

A frown twitched on the edges of Lightning's lips, curving them gradually. "I'm not sure either." She responded, her voice still small since she was seated right next to the huntress.

_I don't like seeing her this way.._

She wasn't sure if it was because of her own worry from her slumber, or if it was because of Fang's sudden horror, but Lightning yearned for company. She didn't think she'd be able to get through the rest of the eerie night alone, and she didn't dare want the huntress to go back out into the storm with whatever was frightening her.

Lightning's fingers gripped a bit tighter onto Fang. Momentarily confused, emerald eyes dropped their gaze to stare at the fingers that had a hold of her. They did offer a sense of comfort, one she eagerly embraced and cherished against the shadows tormenting her at every turn. As much as her mind willed it though, Fang resisted the urge to reach up and squeeze that hand - to give some comfort back to her friend, in return for just being there.

"Will you.. Stay here with me? Just for tonight?" The tone in her voice dripped of a slight shyness and maybe even gentle embarrassment. Lightning hated to be the person who needed someone; she was normally solely dependent on herself. However, the worry that had slipped into her conscious over the pulsian's fright was unusual, and had her feeling shockwaves of anxiety as they coursed through her system. Regardless of what Fang said, Lightning wasn't going to allow her to leave so easily.

The huntress shifted around in her seat, turning to face the roseate with a curious look plastered on her face. The way Lightning spoke was almost foreign, the soldier herself never being one to request the presence of another; and it had caught Fang off guard. She had no qualms over staying in the woman's house though, and truthfully was inwardly thankful for the invitation. With her mind being susceptible to elements of her nightmare currently, it was probably not the best to venture out late by herself - even if she was a force to be reckoned with alone.

There was no real means to fight the flashes from happening, and even trying drained what little energy Fang had left. However, in the last few hours there had been one thing… Though she had no idea on what it meant, but just having those brief moments of contact with Lightning seemed to chase the bad away; replacing it with a pleasant warmth unfelt before. "—Yeah, sure. …Ain't like I have much choice anyway."

Shifting away from her friend, Lightning rose from the sofa so that she could go collect a blanket and some pillows; wanting to make the sofa as comfortable as possible for Fang. "I'll be right back." Lightning insisted, scurrying off down the small corridor to the linen closet.

There was a small smirk that slowly appeared over Fang's lips, as the pinkette left her company to retrieve a few items. Jade eyes lingered on Lightning until she disappeared down the nearby hall, to which then her gaze turned back to the window. A few flashes were spotted in the distance, and more loud rumblings sounded off though distorting and becoming an echo of the horrible cackling that shook her head earlier. Eyes screwed close, and Fang reached out in her mind to latch onto something to distract her from the taunts. At first there was nothing, just the emptiness that came with being in the room alone. However, her senses picked up on the familiarity of one of her favorite scents; and mentally reaching out to it, a sudden shock startled her upon contact.

It was the faint smell of strawberries, and what she automatically associated with Lightning.

Strange.

So it really _had_ been true, and something Fang wouldn't have believed before if she had not just felt it herself. Being around the woman more than most had been a given, seeing as how they had bonded from being l'cies. But even back then, there had always been something about Lightning that made her relax by just being near. It was ironic how it was a fruit though, one that loosely matched Lightning's shade of hair.

Back in the hallway, the closet door was propped open slightly, as Lightning grasped at two pillows and withdrew them before she also snatched up a clean blanket. Returning to the pulsian, she lay the items next to her on the arm rest of the couch, taking another plop down next to her as she did so.

Taking in a forceful breath, her eyes swiveled back and forth between Fang and the blank television screen. For some reason, her body was growing oddly aware of the distance between the two of them on the couch. She tried to shake away the nagging feeling that had her stomach twisting into nervous knots.

Breaking the silence, she figured a little television could ease both of their minds, "We could find something to watch..?" Grasping up the remote, Lightning held it out to the woman and hoped it would be enough to convince her to stick around for the night, or at least until the storm completely let up.

A slight nod was given to Lightning then, as Fang pulled one of the pillows over and tucked it behind her head. "—Sounds good. Unless the power decides to go out again." She mused in a dry tone, though there was a hint of amusement still mixed in.

Relief chased away Lightning's inner turmoil when Fang accepted her invitation to stay the night with her. She hadn't had much company in the last few days as it was. To be there with another familiar presence was welcoming to her and internally, she felt her stomach knot around a few more times as she seemed to get lost in Fang's emerald orbs once again. Lightning watched as the woman flicked on the television, and the faint static crackled with an array of black and white pixels momentarily.

Fang flipped through a few channels, though not immediately seeing anything that would interest them both. The truth was, there was nothing worth watching on late night television, but it was the thought that counted versus the quality that was open to viewers.

With a sigh, the remote was placed on the coffee table after leaving the television to settle on a Cocoon classic of romantic genre and to this, Lightning's face flushed even further; the memory of professing her love for Fang in her slumber still fresh in her mind.

Glancing over to Lightning, Fang's gaze settled there before looking back to the tv. Reaching over, she offered Lightning the other pillow with a smile. "Here ya go, Sunshine. Ain't fair if 'm the only comfy one here."

Lightning gratefully accepted the pillow with her own small smirk twitching onto her face. Not really paying attention as she peered at the soft features of the pulsian's face, her fingers came into contact with the other woman's while reaching for the pillow. Instantly, Lightning felt a spark underneath her hand, and it shocked her internally while she hastily removed her fingers from Fang's.

The pulsian raised a brow when Lightning shied away from the skin of their fingers connecting, though the tiny surge she felt from the contact was… She couldn't quite put her thumb on the feeling, but it was nice to say the least. However, it was clear that the woman next to her wasn't as pleased by the little exchange, or so it seemed to Fang anyway.

"Don't mention it, Sunshine.." Fang replied in a low tone, emerald eyes softening as they studied the soldier's face. The glow emanating off the screen of the television bounced off her porcelain skin, causing Fang to stare dumbfoundedly at the beautiful sight.

Another ping of shyness stroked Lightning's conscious, as she finally collected the plush pillow and held it close to her body with both her arms wrapped around it. She seemed to clutch onto it nervously before she adverted her gaze. "Thanks." The soldier returned, her tone cracking slightly with a nervous beat behind it.

It was extremely hard for Fang to peel her gaze away. She was hopeful her staring hadn't unnerved Lightning though, as she had sensed a bit of embarrassment rolling off her in the way she shifted around on her side.

_How much longer am I going to be able to deal with this? Why is my body suddenly reacting as if I really did have feelings for her? _

_Curse that stupid dream..._

The thoughts perplexed Lightning while her sapphire spheres settled on the movie that played quietly throughout the room. Silence between the two of them was deafening at best, and her mind raced with trying to find words to actually say. In another sense, her body became oddly relaxed against the cushions and her form pushed back into the sofa, while her muscles eased into the material. Lightning really did find the huntress and her attention comforting, and though outwardly she wasn't as outspoken, inwardly she accepted the warmth that swelled within her inner core from being near Fang.

The pulsian lifted an arm, and propped her elbow against the fabric of the sofa's arm, as Fang eased her head onto the backside of her awaiting hand. She leaned more into her side of the couch, and let viridian orbs focus on the happenings of the program. Never having been one to laze around and watch tv, it was actually quite interesting to her even if it _was_ Cocoon in origin. Frankly, the pulsian had seen very few shows. Being a l'cie previously for starters keep her from enjoying certain things, and back in Oerba hundreds of years previously there hadn't even _been_ tv. But now that she had practically all the time in the world, it would be an intriguing night to be sure.

The pairing on the movie were standing in the middle of a marketplace, crowds of people moving in and out between the shared gaze they held. It was corny and really ridiculous but Lightning couldn't look away. Her azure orbs took in the sight as it seemed the rest of the people around them melted away while they approached each other hesitantly, before their lips locked and the dramatic triumphant music overtook any sound prior to the moment.

Occasionally, while the film rolled on, Lightning's eyes would linger back on Fang. While she thought they had done so in a manner to make sure Fang was alright, she found herself curiously drawn to the other woman. At one point, the jade orbs casually flickered over and caught her in the act, causing Lightning's spine to quiver again before her eyes strayed quickly back to the screen.

Now, Fang knew little about romance, and even less about how the whole '_love_' thing worked, but in watching the couple on the tv embrace she couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like. It was just a tad bit strange, especially the whole kissing scene, and even how they still cling to each other after the kiss had ended. For some reason or other, she couldn't help but intently stare at the expression on the woman's face though. It was full of adoration for the man, and many other emotions that Fang had seen only a handful of times, with the most recent being…

Sage hues peered at Lightning from the corners of her eyes, and oddly enough caught the other woman staring at her as well, yet again.

_Could it be possible..?_

Of course not, there was no possible way.

Fang mentally smacked herself for thinking such a thing could happen, especially with _Lightning_. Those blue orbs didn't linger on her though, and immediately zoomed back in on the movie. However, Fang just kept on staring at the roseate, lost in her own wandering thoughts.

Lightning stared down at the pillow she clung tightly to her body, her eyes tracing random patterns into the fabric before she rested her chin on it.

_This really isn't helping…_

Unsurely, she glanced back over at Fang with the corner of her eyes, and tried to make small talk to distract herself from the affectionate scene that caused her love for the woman to pool into her thought process once again. "Late night tv, huh? Shame they don't play anything better than this." Lightning tried, but she was failing miserably while her conscious kept replaying the scene from her dream, as her and Fang confessed how much they cared about each other before the pulsian's passing.

"—Eh? I don't think it's that bad," Fang smirked, while looking back towards the flashing screen. The pair in the movie were still clinging to each other, though the handsome man finally confessed to having feelings for her for the longest. The confession was followed by a small gasp, and another round of affectionate kisses with murmurings of requited feelings by the woman. Fang just tilted her head at it, and turned to regard Lightning again. "I find it interestin' enough." She spoke up again, finishing her earlier statement.

_Not that bad?_

"Interesting?" Lightning questioned, her ears perking up at the words the huntress had said. She almost couldn't believe Fang's admittance to the film not being as stale as she had deemed it to be. Romance movies never were her thing to begin with, but the way the two people dramatically kissed in the middle of the marketplace just didn't make sense to her. Why would they want to profess their love for one another in such an eventful and lively area? Secondly, the triumphant music was more cheesy than she had liked it to be.

However, if Fang wasn't minding it so much and getting her mind off whatever had her on edge, Lightning would allow the huntress to grow such a soft spot for the movie.

Nervously, her eyes shifted back over to Fang, studying her as she watched the film and the roseate wondered just what she was thinking at the moment. A tiny sincere grin rose on her face, glad to know that Fang was enjoying herself within her own presence.

Sometimes Lightning's lone wolf type of exterior had her wondering if she even should _have_ friends in her life. Her neglect to open up and share her inner most secrets over being too cautious, had the roseate wonder if there was even anyone in her life that got the slightest excited to spend time with her; after all, she wasn't a big talker. Her replies either seemed short or she'd spare a few sighs, and small grunts to whoever she was conversing with; never was she to hold a long winded conversation.

Maybe it was because she had trouble conveying how she felt to others, or maybe it was just simply because in some way or another she was too afraid to be that vulnerable. After her parent's had passed, the older Farron spent so much time taking care of her sister, that her social life had dissipated into a very small pool of people. Even then, she didn't go out of her way to converse or have meaningful discussions with them.

The soldier had learned that the only person she really needed to please in life besides herself was Serah, and she had grown too accustomed to such a lifestyle. However, her dream had her wondering if she needed to move on from such a lonely walk of life; if she was even _ready_ to do so. The shift in her sudden thought process had the woman acting almost unsurely of herself, and she almost felt like an idiot for doing such. Lightning only wished there were an easier way to break down all the barriers she had spent so long hiding behind but she knew that only in due time would she feel more comfortable to step out of her shell. Even more so, the reality of it all would be that she could probably never fully emerge from such a self taught attitude.

Lightning also knew that just like she, Fang had never had time for such a thing as romance or love because her duties were always her top priority; just another example of how alike they really were. Curious beats swirled within her azure hues while her back stiffened ever so slightly against the confines of the cushion.

Was Fang yearning a normal life like she had suddenly seemed to?

Or was she simply interested in it because she had never really seen such a movie before in her life?

The first question swished back and forth in Lightning's mind, her hands getting clammy as they filled with a nervous moisture against the plush pillow she still clung to.

While the silence between them wasn't awkward, she found it to be surprisingly peaceful still. The movie droned on and the couple had experienced a few dramatic moments where their relationship was questioned, but it didn't intrigue her too much. Instead, her eyes began to grow heavy, her eyelids drooping as she tried to keep her gaze fixated on the screen ahead of herself.

Lightning didn't want to fall asleep just yet, and not only because of her nightmare that had shaken her so badly, but because she wanted to spend more time with her friend before falling asleep. Slowly but surely, Lightning's body melted into a complete tranquil state before her muscles eased completely into the back of the sofa. Her sparkling sapphire orbs came to a loosely shut clasp, before her head tilted gently to the side. Without knowing, her hands loosened their grip on the propped up pillow, and her head found a resting spot on Fang's shoulder.

It hadn't taken long for the pulsian to get sucked into the plot of the movie, and in fact Fang had been so into it that she hadn't noticed how Lightning had nodded off next to her.

The couple in the movie were hitting the first snag in their new relationship, a fight escalating over a simple misunderstanding on the guy's part. The issue left the huntress to wonder on the problem, and if things like it _honestly_ happened in real life. She couldn't imagine someone confusing their significant other's sibling for a lover, and not believing the person they supposedly loved til the end of time.

Didn't really make sense to her, but she figured it was just a Cocoonian thing, or something of that nature.

Another ten minutes rolled by with nothing much interesting going on within the film, though it slowly dawned on her the slight weight pressing against her shoulder. Glancing downwards, jade eyes met with the sleeping face of Lightning who had fallen fast asleep. Fang stared for a long moment, and without even thinking her right hand pulled the folded blanket onto her lap. Unraveling it, the soft material was draped over the sleeping form Lightning, and a smile spread over her lips.

Even as mossy green orbs turned their attention back towards the television, Fang still felt relieved that Lightning was getting some sleep - and should another nightmare startle her awake, she would still be there. It wasn't much though, really the least she could do after the soldier had let her stay over. Shifting more into the arm of the couch, so Lightning could remain comfortable and sleep, she resumed paying attention to the movie.

Sometime later, and managing to get to the end of the story, her own eyes were heavy with the need to sleep. The last thing the pulsian could recall was the ending credits rolling, and in the background the couple were seen happy once more; whatever trials life had pushed them through had been overcome, and they had found their happily ever after.

Fang had made a snarky comment about it in her head, along the lines of how the possibility of it happening was slim at best. Dumb Cocoonians and their weird romance stories, so unpractical; but to each their own, right?

Letting out a yawn, Fang folded her arm onto the sofa's own, and rested her head on it. A passing glance was given to Lightning, who was still fast asleep and looked peaceful despite all that had occurred earlier. The smile from before returned, tugging at the corners of her lips, as she finally drifted off to join Lightning in peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

The soft twittering of native pulsian birds, and a few rays of early morning sunlight pouring into the nearby window made a tanned figure stir where she was propped on the couch. Soft grumbling soon was heard, as Fang attempted to turn her head away from the distractions keeping her from getting back to sleep.

It didn't work as planned, and eventually she gave into the natural wakening she had grown accustomed to - though didn't always _enjoy_. Stretching arms out over her head, and twisting her back to the side relieved some tension that had built up over the night. But it was then she noticed the form practically curled against her own, with the snowy colored blanket partially falling off her shoulders.

Everything from the night before came rushing back to her, and viridian hues could only blankly stare at the wall opposite of where they rested. Her gaze soon fell onto Lightning's face, and noting how content and peaceful she looked. Without realizing what she had been doing, her right hand came up towards the soldier's face. Fingertips brushed against a soft cheek, and pushed a few rosy strands out of her closed eyes. By the time she knew what was going on, it was a little too late. The warmth that had settled into her stomach from being in close proximity of Lightning churned, making her wince and retract her hand hastily.

_…Shit_.

She barely breathed that lone word out, and went about carefully peeling herself off the couch without disturbing the other too much.

Once she had made sure her companion was nice and comfortable on the sofa without being her pillow of sorts, Fang shuffled over to the front door and eased it open. Faint creaking filled the morning air, which was saturated with the previous night's rain. Taking one more glance over her shoulder at the sofa, and the Farron she could no longer see, the huntress closed the door behind her and started at a jog down the road.

This wasn't good. Thoughts bombarded her at every turn, and it made the run home that more difficult with images of her friend floating around in the back of her head. She could only hope the thrill of the hunt she got from her job, would be enough to distract her for the day.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Back inside, the cold air was finally hitting her body, and the comforting warmth that had resided there before slowly became absent. Lightning's body gently shifted in response along the sofa. Mindlessly, a free hand reached for the blanket, and carefully pulled it back over herself so as to bring back that familiar warmth.

However, it didn't return and soon enough Lightning brought a free hand to her face, while her eyes tried to blink away the sleep that had settled underneath her eyelids. Her hand balled as she rubbed one of her eyes and slowly pried open the other, a single sapphire orb glancing around the room while the morning sun tried to blind her.

Memories of the night came flooding back to her conscious, and her form stiffened further on the couch when she realized Fang was no longer sitting next to her. Before she could wonder where the woman had even gone to, her stomach began to fill with a swarm of butterflies as she now took in the thought that she had fallen asleep on the couch next to the huntress. Her cheeks became a bright crimson against her flushed pale face, realizing she had most likely overstepped a boundary. Scattering to the floor, her toes met the chilled floorboards and it caused her body to be rid of some of the warmth that had tried to consume her.

Lightning silently walked down the corridor, figuring that Fang had taken a shower or moved to sleep in the bedroom. Each room remained vacant though, and she realized the huntress must have left in a hurry.

_Damn it_.

Lightning paced into her bedroom, discarding her pajamas and hastily dressing herself in her usual attire. Making sure she had fastened each material in place, she brought her brush to her hair to briefly give herself a glance over. Satisfied enough, she reached for her gunblade and her pouch that held items she would carry on long treks, and strapped both the concealed weapon and her pouch to her body.

_Today's going to be a long day… I need to find her_. The roseate's mind began to wander aimlessly before she left her home, her stride quick and comfortable as she raced onwards in search of her friend.

Her first thought was to check out Fang's home and if she wasn't there, she'd check her usual training grounds afterwards. Sighing heavily, she quickened her pace through the busy town before she stumbled upon the familiar building. Taking a moment to breathe, she readied herself before walking to the door, cracking it open before she called out, "Fang?" Her sapphire orbs conveyed her uncertainty as she stepped

**XXXXXXXXX**

It had taken the huntress a good half hour or so to get back to her home, and she wasted no time in hurrying through the front door and almost slamming it behind her. What the hell was _wrong_ with her? And when had Lightning gotten so deep under her skin, that feelings had blossomed for the strawberry blonde beauty without her even noticing until now? No, this really wasn't good. As comforting and enjoyable the previous night had become at the soldier's side, it only further reminded Fang as to _why_ she didn't let people get close like that with her. Though, she wouldn't deny the attraction she felt, nor how easily she relaxed while in Lightning's presence. But still, she knew nothing good could come from harboring such things for her friend.

Not as long as that beast coursed through her veins.

Mumbling to herself out loud now, Fang scrambled around her home to grab her trusty bladed lance, and a few other items she would need that day. Today's mark was supposedly going to post a challenge, and hopefully end up being enough of one to get the pinkette off her mind. She just wasn't going to be lucky enough this day though, as attentive ears twitched at the sounding of the front door opening again. Before she had a chance to do anything, her canine companion Askari had bounded to the door excitedly. Happy barks and whines filled the room, and the golden furred beast wagged her tail happily at Lightning.

Fang entered the living room from the hall behind the wolf, and nearly froze when she saw the woman standing there in the entrance of her home. She would have been rooted there too, when azure met jade hues, if it hadn't been for the racket being made by her pet. Tearing her gaze from the roseate, the pulsian strode forward and grabbed the animal's collar to pull her away. "—Oi! Calm down girl, it's jus' Lightning.." Her day was already starting off on the wrong foot, and she couldn't fathom why the woman had appeared at her house without warning.

Perhaps she was mad about abruptly fleeing her home? Another glance over the soldier's face would confirm her suspicions, and she sighed inwardly but kept up the facade of seeming to be perfectly fine - which wasn't the case, given the emotions swirling around in her mind and gut. Lightning didn't need to know of her strange feelings towards her, and more than likely would brush them off anyway if voiced. It didn't help that Fang's insecurities were flaring up over the whole ordeal, and made her want to shy away from the woman. Steeling herself, she took a step back and released the canine to run back through the house to it's bed. Eyes would then focus on Lightning once more, and she just waited for her to explain why she was there.

Almost awkwardly, Lightning allowed her arms to flap back down to her sides idly while she examined the brunettei. Her gaze shifted, almost irritated but not really so much because of Fang leaving, more so because of the way she left. Lightning didn't exactly understand on every degree what was going on between them but something was certainly_ off_.

Being an alert and perceptive person, naturally it was easy to decode Fang's attempts to shroud her mind and write off that she was just fine. Her lips fell into a thin line as she continued to stare at the woman. Casually, Lightning shifted in her stance to try and rid herself of the butterflies that were now screaming within her gut. Her hands found a comfortable resting spot on her hips, each hand laying gently against her frame while she tried to think of what to even say to her comrade. Her eyes broke their locked gaze briefly to wander around the room, and give herself another moment to try and find what she wanted to say out loud.

Lightning didn't know what to think still. She didn't know if the pulsian had left in such a hurry because of something she had done, or because of whatever had frightened her the night before. "You left in a hurry." She finally broke the silence, stating the obvious but putting it out there between the two of them. "I was afraid I did something wrong." Shyly, she admitted part of how she was feeling to the other woman as she searched her eyes from the safe distance. The butterflies that clashed within her seemed to sting, sending pings of confusion through her being as if poisoning her bloodstream.

"—I…" Fang was at a loss of words for how to explain her leaving. Truthfully, she could have stayed a bit longer at the soldier's home, offering her warmth to Lightning who would more than likely still have been sleeping. Subconsciously the huntress knew it was something she would have done in a heartbeat too, since the comfort found by the other woman had been shared through their closeness. Fang regretted leaving, but with how things stood it had been the right call - as far as she could tell.

"Look, about that.. 'm sorry bout leavin' ya hangin' like that." She started, while rubbing the back of her neck with a hand. "I jus'.." There was a momentary pause, as jade eyes gazing into the shining ocean blues that never failed to hold her attention. "I forgot I had a special mark to take care of today, an' needed to rush back here to get ready." Even though she wasn't being dishonest about the objectives for the day, there was still a nasty pang of guilt that ripped through her.

Images from last night flashed through her mind; the content expression on Lightning's face while she was asleep, the way she even had curled more into her side during the night. None of those things were easily forgotten or pushed away, but neither did she know what they meant beyond her own twisted desires.

Lightning examined Fang desperately, finding no reason as to why the brunette would be at a loss for words. Had she known how upset the pinkette was just over the type of gaze she had seemed to give her upon entering the home? No, that couldn't have been strong enough to unnerve the huntress in such a way. Maybe Fang was also noticing that something else was beginning to flourish between them? No, that was another meaningless thought that the soldier attempted to roll off her shoulders.

_There's no way she'd even so much as think that. _

_I still have no idea why I'm even thinking about this._

Silently, Lightning scolded herself for even finding the subject as something she should contemplate when the reality was obvious enough.

Blinking a couple times, her ears clutched onto every word that Fang was now saying. Despite her tone of honesty and the fact that Lightning knew she was strained with work lately, something about her body language told the older Farron woman that something else was nagging at the back of the brunette's mind. Lightning forced herself to remain calm even though those sickening butterflies had turned into giant moths in her stomach. Her eyes never left their fixated trance on the woman though they slightly narrowed in attempt to read her better. "I see," She willingly accepted Fang's excuse, even if something in her gut screamed that it was more than that.

Fang reached a hand out, and found Lightning's shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze. "Ya didn't do anythin' wrong, I promise. Even if ya _did_ fall asleep an' use me as a pillow.. I didn't mind too much." Inwardly, Fang was cursing at herself because to her it had been her that had done something wrong. She had gotten too close to Lightning for comfort, testing the fine line between friends and something more without realizing it. Though she would be a fool if she denied how right it felt. "—It was… _Nice_." Came her hushed voiced, however not even knowing she had spoken the last of her thoughts out loud.

Realizing the comforting warmth she had snuggled into was radiating from her friend, Lightning cursed herself in the back of her mind. When she had found her home as vacant as it usually was, Lightning was sure that Fang's comforting presence was what had her as relaxed as she had become. However, she was almost certain that her need for the brunette's warmth was blurring the lines between friendship and something else; something she never thought she'd yearn to feel in life. Despite her worry, the huntress was quick to deflect her words and what she said afterwards caught Lightning in a web of fascination.

_Nice? _

Her body urged her lips to move, to say anything in response but she found herself paralyzed from the statement and thus, she couldn't do a thing but watch. Lightning could merely blink, her breathing hitching silently across the distance between them.

Shifting in the spot she stood, Fang nudged the woman towards the door with a sense of urgency. "Anyway.. 'm sorry to say, but I really needa get goin' to this place. Monsters don't kill themselves ya know." With that, a faint smile was given to Lightning before something made her stop. Something in her friend's body language didn't sit right with her, and for whatever reason it reminded Fang of the nightmares that haunted them both. "…Ya know, if ya don't have anythin' better to do.. Ya can tag along with me. Could use the company, an' it would make me feel less bad about ditchin' ya this mornin'."

Contemplating it momentarily, Lightning knew the rest of her day would consist of her wandering aimlessly around town while her mind tried to piece together a puzzle that had left her dumbfounded. She figured a good fight or two could help relax her inner core and relieve a lot of tension that was building within her. "You know I'm always up for a good fight." She returned to Fang, a gentle look appearing on her face now.

It would make her feel less bad though? Lightning had to force down the urge to speak once again and nodded her head assuring the huntress that she'd follow. "I have nothing but time. I'd gladly tag along." Her insistence was hopefully enough to comfort her disappointed comrade.

The pulsian breathed in a sigh of relief, feeling an odd sense of giddiness sink in that left light goosebumps over her bronzed skin. Fang honestly had no clue if it had been smart to invite Lightning to accompany her, but the fact remained that despite wanting to keep the woman at bay… It wasn't as easy as she thought it'd be, with more than half of her yearning to be at the roseate's side at any given time.


	5. Chapter 5

After making sure she had the few things she needed; mainly her lance and a potion or two, along with a map of the area and description of her target, Fang closed the front door and turned back towards Lightning.

"—Hope ya enjoy a good challenge, cause the big boy 'm after today has been wreckin' havoc on a few of the ranches a couple of miles out of town." Booted feet kicked up a few small clouds of earthy dust, while the brunette set off in the direction of their destination. Her right had fished out the parchment that had been secured under the leather of her belt, and offered the wanted bill over to Lightning who was keeping pace alongside her.

"We're huntin' down this King Behemoth.. Nasty piece of work, this one." Mossy hues dropped from her companion's face after she felt the soldier's hand gripping the other end of the paper.

A glint of determination filled sapphire spheres before the roseate casually glanced over once Fang spoke again. Easily, she reached out a free hand and grasped a light hold on the small parchment, her eyes studying the information that had been scribbled down in a hasty fashion once opened up. "I hope this fiend's ready for the hell we're about to rain down on it." Her voice a slight joke, though a seriousness laced her words. Fang and Lightning were _not_ a tag team to be reckoned with; both women surpassing even the toughest of men when it came to the nature of an intense battle. They both carried many the same attributes as neither one ever easily backing out of a sticky situation, and the two of them were both quick to think and move on their feet.

When Lightning and the others had first arrived to Gran Pulse, a King Behemoth was the type of fiend you wouldn't toy with; they weren't to be taken lightly in the slightest. Nothing seemed fiercer at the time as they trekked onwards through the open plains. Every encounter that they came into with such a forceful being caused her to rattle at the core. It was different now though, she knew the fiends weaknesses and she was stronger as a fighter than she had been before. However, Lightning was still aware at the same time that the fiend carried it's own gut wrenching power, and such a task as defeating it could be quite daunting.

Busying herself in looking down the trail they traveled, Fang resisted the urge to cast more glances over at Lightning. If her presence was going to be _this_ distracting already, then she really hoped there wouldn't be problems on the battlefield when the time came. Not to say the soldier couldn't hold her own, as she was more capable than even the most seasoned warriors she knew. But with only a few hours of undisturbed rest under her belt, Fang wasn't sure just how mentally prepared Lightning would be against a behemoth of this nature. She was going to have to keep an eye on her, even if it was probably unneeded.

On their far left one of the first ranches came into view a few minutes later, though the destruction of the property was apparent before even getting too close. Sturdy fences were smashed in, and the torn up ground indicated one hell of a struggle from the behemoth's prey; which the majority Fang had been told, were chocobos and sheep from the other incidents. However, she felt a bit uneasy at the rest of the damage, as it felt over excessive for just one of the giant beasts to partake in. The owner's home had been totaled; stone and broken bits of wood strewn across the property, and the lingering smell of blood hung thick in the air.

"—Damn… I had heard this behemoth was a handful, but _this_ is ridiculous." Fang spoke her mind, lifting a hand to her chin while surveying their surroundings. The only good news for them were the recent tracks leading back off into the forested area on the outskirts of the ranch. "I think we have our work cut out for us, don't ya think, Sunshine?"

Lightning's legs came to an all out slow before a complete stop behind her companion. The mere sight of the ranch being obliterated as stray materials from where it used to sit lay strewn and smashed across the field, eerily reminded her of the scene from her nightmare. Flashes of when Ragnarok had began demolishing anything in her path as she came upon the small village in New Bodhum began to spin in her mind.

Shaking the thoughts away, her eyes concentrated on the tracks in the dirt. "So it seems." She simply responded to Fang, her gaze fixated on the tracks momentarily before cerulean orbs rose, and followed the trail back towards an unnatural opening in the foliage . "Just another reason why this '_big boy_' needs to be put down."

However, Lightning's gaze stopped when she surveyed the tracks ahead, zooming in on something that she had suddenly noticed. Strolling over in an instant, she used a free hand to wave Fang over to her side before she crouched near the ground once more. Fingertips ran over the edges of one of the massive paw prints, then peered over to another one nearby. "..It seems we may have two players waiting for us." Lightning pointed out. While her confidence hadn't faltered, one behemoth was deadly enough, so two was asking for a certain death wish.

Taking a few steps over to where Lightning was, Fang knelt down right next to her and peered at the tracks. At a first glance they had seemed to be uniform in their size, making it come off as only one of the beasts being loose. But upon closer inspection, there _were_ a few distinct differences that made Fang inwardly curse at the turning of their luck. One set of massive paw prints were bigger than the other, and the only explanation available to the huntress was that the male had never been alone to begin with. In fact, the only thing bigger than a bull was it's female counterpart. The former l'cies were going up against a mated pair of behemoths, and it wasn't going to end pretty.

It was going to take an immense amount of patience and team work to take down one King behemoth, but now they were faced with the task of taking down a second; this was not their day that was for sure. There was no time for second guessing or walking away, only time to react and not allow another innocent person to be caught in the cross-hairs of the fiends and their terror.

The brunette let out a frustrated sigh, and pushed herself back up to stand straight - though her shoulder brushed against Lightning's in the process, sending a small jolt up her spine at the contact. Shaking her head to read herself of the thoughts of the woman next to her that automatically flooded her senses, Fang moved back over to the entrance of the heavily forested area where the beasts had ventured into.

"—An' here I thought today was gonna be a walk in the park." She mused out loud, mostly to herself than her companion. Slender fingers shifted behind her back, and ran along the familiar metal of her bladed lance. "Better be gettin' paid extra for this crap… Can't lie though, it's nice knowin' I have ya around to rely on.. Y'know, in case things get a bit outta control." A grin was given to Lightning then, right before the tanned huntress motioned towards the faded trail only animals and monsters used anymore that would be using.

Lightning couldn't help but force a lighthearted laugh from the back of her throat as the huntress mused about getting paid better money for such a difficult job. "If they don't, I'll pay for dinner." Lightning added after a brief pause. A moment later, her heart nearly stopped when the brunette mentioned it was nice to have her out on the battlefield with her today. Lightning nodded slowly, her gaze peeling away from the warm sage hues that shined in her direction against the vibrant suns rays.

The soldier was quick to follow right behind her friend, eyes remaining attentive as her ears drowned out any unnecessary sounds and honed in solely on what they were looking for. The trail they journeyed down was marked off the path from civilians, a definite clue that the two of them needed to be cautious as they trekked onward through the forest. A few low branches of the trees they were roaming through came to her face, Lightning using a free hand to silently shift around the barriers so as not to make any attention drawn to them. They were only after two targets here, so any other fight they encountered would have cost them more time.

In truth, Fang could take a King Behemoth head on alone, and still face a challenge. But with another, much larger one thrown into the mix, she wasn't sure how the odds played out for them. Granted she had Lightning on her right side, and could count on her to help in the slaying of the beasts; but she knew this was going to be dangerous nonetheless.

Jade eyes locked onto a clearing coming up in the distance, and instinctively Fang brought a hand up to keep Lightning from stepping past her. "—Oi… Do ya hear that?" She whispered, while she strained to hear the low growling and heavy footsteps somewhere in front of them.

Lightning inched closer to the ground, her eyes trying to peek through the brush that lead to a clearing directly in front of them. While Fang's voice had been a whisper, she nodded her head in agreement at the pulsian's question while she concentrated. A few soft grunts were not too far from their position but the heavy shifting in the legwork meant it was a foe not to be taken lightly. Before they could even speak once more, Lightning had already honed in on the monster, realizing it was definitely one of their targets.

Her eyes locked with Fang's, the intense stare they shared as they silently communicated with one another with just the flickering of their orbs caused a chill to stroke her spine. They had done this plenty of times before to know exactly what to do next. Since this was Fang's job, Lightning was not taking the lead this time, but instead falling back to make openings for the huntress. Lightning would also watch her back and rain in defensive attacks if needed. The small grunting became a guttural roar as it pierced the silence, resulting in flocks of pulsian birds exiting from the trees above them and the brush at the terror the devastating howl made. Lightning remained focused while she mentally began to prepare herself, keeping her eyes fixated on Fang's as she waited for approval to move forward with the woman.

A second fierce snarl responded to the heavy roar, however it was sitting off further to the other side of the brush. The two beasts seemed to be communicating through short huffs and groans, Lightning realizing the two of them were honing in on their position. By the reaction on her comrade's face and the instant flicker in her jade hues, she knew that Fang too had caught on to the fiends and their behavior outside of the darkened forest that currently kept them hidden.

There wouldn't be much longer before the behemoths had snuffed them out, and they needed to act accordingly. Lightning readied her hand near her backside so that she'd be able to collect her weapon in a heartbeat, her sapphire orbs glossing over with a glint of determination behind them.

Fang's hand instinctively went to the small leather holder on her back, that held the bladed lance against her back when not in use. Pulling it around from her side, it was held at the ready and pointed towards the opening where the first behemoth was lurking. Lightning whipped out her weapon as well for good measure, the steel blade finding a comfortable resting spot in her hand as she readied herself for the battle that was about to begin.

The next few minutes seemed to fly by in one big blur. Everything went eerily quiet all of a sudden, and Fang crept a few feet forward to peer around the closest tree. All was still, and there was neither hide nor hair seen of either of the beasts. How was that even possible? Their weight alone would have given away their positions, so where had they gotten to? Puzzled, the pulsian glanced over her shoulder at Lightning, jade meeting azure and conveying her confusion to her friend. The soft breeze whistling through the leaves was all Lightning's ears caught, before her puzzled look meshed with Fang's across the small space and a small shrug rolled off her shoulders.

A twig snapping behind them both a second later made Fang spin around on the spot, right at the same moment a snarl ripped through the air. Without warning, a loud buzzing shattered the rest of the silence, and the grinding of metal against wood filled her ears. The line of thick trees resting behind them exploded into splinters, the pure force of the behemoth's weapon cutting them all clean in half. Snapping and the crunching of breaking limbs was all around them, as they fell towards the former l'cies. Fang managed a side roll in time to miss being crushed under the weight of a trunk, and she came to a halt a few feet away in the clearing. Viridian eyes searched frantically for any sign of Lightning, but relaxed the moment the pink of the woman's hair was seen. Both of them had gotten away unscathed, though now had to deal with the pair of king behemoth's together.

_Crap._

Twisting around, her gaze met with that of the female beast which was charging towards he position on all fours. "—Ay! Think ya can hold off against the other one, while I deal with feisty bitch here, Sunshine?" Fang called over to the soldier, while stepping to the side and barely dodging being rammed by the behemoth's thick skull. Claws dug into the ground, and the creature turned and glared all kinds of death at her. Swinging her lance around above her head a few times, then taking a mock swipe at the behemoth, Fang smirked and motioned for it to bring it on. "Think ya can take me, big girl? Let's see how ya fair against Lady Luck."

"I doubt he can keep up." Lightning sounded rather snarky as she called over to the other, more than certain she had enough willpower to let loose on this creature for a while and not retreat or slow Fang down as she did so. Her stance became more fierce, one foot behind herself as she watched the beast angrily growl in the distance, it's crimson spheres pulsating with a rage.

Shockwaves coursed through her body briefly, remembering the vision she had during her dream; Ragnarok's ruby spheres slitting at her as it readied to kill her. She had no time to retrace her conscious for such memories and dwell on them. Lightning remained fixated on the beast, her smirk not faltering as her sapphire orbs studied him. "That your best shot?" She taunted the beast, only enraging him more.

Striding forward, she charged with a faint but powerful battle cry, her teeth gritting together as her eyebrows knitted tight, azure orbs narrowing in pure power. Lightning used a few side steps in her stride, trying to confuse the beast and taunt him into playing with her. She cautiously approached at a flashy pace, her eyes studying the creature as carefully as possible so as to avoid any unwanted attacks. The behemoth's enraged body seemed to be fuming against the suns rays, it's skin radiating the blinding light in her direction before he turned back onto all fours.

Lightning knew that the behemoth on it's fours was quicker than her speed, and she couldn't match it if she tried her damnedest to do so. Angry fumes exhaled from it's nostrils, it's teeth baring themselves in confidence. She figured the behemoth knew the difference in size, but how dare he underestimate her power.

Sure enough, he charged back at her in response; large claws rattling the earth each time they connected with his form as he darted closer and closer to her. Lightning watched as his arms outstretched towards her, his jaw opening to reveal just how razor like his pair of teeth really were as he grunted. Side stepping in time, she carried herself away from him. Her goal was to get him a little further from Fang so she had enough room to take on his counterpart alone. It was only a few split seconds before she heard the massive paws in another hurry, only this time they were charging at her back.

_That's right, focus all your attention on me. Can't let you at Fang just yet.. _

The only way they'd be taking down these two fiends is if one of them was down and out first. Immobilizing the female behemoth was the best decision, and Lightning only needed to provide a temporary distraction to the mate while Fang finished the other off.


End file.
